Live, love, laugh, and lie
by Keliane
Summary: Recueil d'OS - Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, défis, UAs, relations fraternelles/amicales et couples plutôt rares voire cracks. Tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête en somme. Dernier posté : EngBela [England/Belarus] Commande d'une amie
1. CardVerse - Sealand x Liechtenstein

« Rien n'est tout blanc, comme rien n'est tout noir. Si les nations peuvent par moments toucher le fond, elles se relèveront. Toujours. Du moment qu'elles ne baissent pas les bras, et qu'elles ont la motivation d'avancer, garder cette erreur en mémoire afin de ne jamais la reproduire, à nouveau. »

_« Chaos. »_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Donc on commence ce recueil avec un petit UA tout... euh... je ne trouve pas de mot x) Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai des OS et drabbles sur ce recueil je dois dire... ._.  
_Donc_, ici UA CardVerse, je vous laisse chercher un peu ce à quoi correspond ce dernier. À la base là pour être une fiction, je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration donc je l'ai laissé en OS ~  
Au passage, le nom que je donne à Liechtenstein est Elise Vogel ~ !

* * *

Assis sur un nuage en hauteur, Peter observait. Silencieux, et le sourire aux lèvres, ses petites ailes de Joker débutant remuaient légèrement dû à l'amusement qui s'était emparé de lui.

« Tss les humains sont trop drôles ~ »

Un champ de bataille s'offrait alors à ses yeux de jeune adolescent touchant à peine les treize années, ses grands yeux semblables au bleu de la mer salée, mélangeant à la fois le bleu et le vert. Il s'étira avant de décider à descendre un peu, se perchant alors sur un arbre tel le chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Les épées qui s'entrechoquaient étaient alors d'autant plus bruyants, et Peter continuait de sourire tout en sachant qu'il en était l'unique responsable.

« Content ? Tout le monde croit que c'est ma faute, souffla une nouvelle voix.  
— Content. », fut la seule réponse de Peter à cette voix qu'il connaissait plus qu'autre chose.

Le second Joker de ce monde : Gilbert Beilschmidt. Malin malgré les apparences, sournois, manipulateur et discret, beaucoup se méfiaient de lui, alors que Peter Kirkland était lavé de tout soupçon à cause de son caractère bien trop enfantin pour être réellement dangereux. Ils avaient bien tort.

Les deux Jokers, que les habitants de ce monde aimaient parfois appeler les "Démons", observèrent alors le champ de bataille en dessous d'eux. L'albinos avait un air las sur le visage, tandis qu'il regardait Elizabéta, reine du royaume de Trèfle, combattre les opposants et défendre grâce à sa chère épée Roderich, son valet. Les rôles étaient inversés ? Oui sûrement, mais disons que Ivan, le roi, était plus préoccupé par le roi de Pique, Alfred qu'autre chose à cet instant. Et ledit valet n'était pas inutile pour autant, observant avec attention la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, il donnait des conseils astucieux aux guerriers afin d'éviter toute perte inutile en cette guerre à son sens "insensée". Gilbert ne comprenait pas cet homme, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à la vie d'autrui qui n'étaient là que pour la sacrifier si jamais lui venait à être en danger. Il détestait l'intelligence dont il était doté, ayant permis à son royaume de se développer plus rapidement que les autres. Tout en lui énervait au plus au point l'albinos et pourtant, pourtant, cela devait bien être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'attirait autant.

De son côté le petit blondinet observait avec de grands yeux admiratifs une jeune fille environnant les seize ans, ou peut-être était-elle plus jeune ? Dénommée Elise, cette jeune fille était déjà reine du royaume de Diamants, mariée à Francis. Elle tenait faiblement une épée entre ses mains, la pointant sur l'homme en face d'elle. Le roi. Le petit démon étirait un sourire malsain, fier de lui-même.

« Douce Elise, calme-toi... Tu n'as vu que mensonges et tromperies.  
— Tromperies quel bien faible mot... murmura la jeune fille peut-être aveuglée par la jalousie, Un traité de paix Francis, c'est tout, mais bien entendu tu n'as point su à te résigner seulement à cela, avec la Reine de Pique. Dis-le moi, que je suis inutile, que je ne te sers à rien ! Je partirai. Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais. Je n'ai même plus envie de te tuer de mes propres mains... »

Elise laissa alors tomber son épée tandis que Vash, valet de cette dernière, se positionna devant elle, sa fidèle lance à la main, près à attaquer son propre roi pour la volonté de sa reine. Francis quant à lui, demeurait silencieux, alors qu'il tendit également son épée, prêt à riposter.

« Cela est bien dommage, ces années passées avec vous, ma reine, étaient tel un rêve en continu. », soupira-t-il.

Mais ladite reine n'était plus là, ayant disparu entre les nombreux soldats qui combattaient en ce moment-même.

« Je ne sais cependant comment elle a bien pu enrôler le royaume de Trèfle à tout ce chaos...  
— La tension présente entre les deux rois de ces deux royaumes, il a suffit de cela, de cette embrouille, de ce quiproquo peut-être, et de vos sentiments confus, pour que tout explose. », répondit Vash.

Peter toujours perché sur sa branche d'arbre riait aux éclats, tandis que Gilbert le regardait sans réellement comprendre. C'est lui qu'on blâmait, pas le blondinet, donc forcément, cela l'enchantait guère, lui qui voulait faire passer une bonne image de lui pour le moment afin de mettre en confiance Roderich avant de le frapper par derrière...

« Et maintenant... Je vais pouvoir tenter d'avoir Elise !  
— T'étais franchement obligé de déclencher une guerre avec une illusion, sérieux ?  
— Eeeeh j'ai pas trouvé mieux ! Et puis ça m'a permis de prendre ma revanche sur Arthur, lui qui m'a renié du royaume !  
— Très bien très bien. Bonne chance gamin. »

Ce n'est qu'après que Roderich remarqua enfin la présence des deux démons, lançant un magnifique regard noir à l'albinos qui décida de disparaître plutôt que de parler à ce dernier, tandis que Peter s'en alla là où la jeune reine de diamant avait disparu plus tôt.

* * *

Je suis moyennement satisfaite de cet écrit, mais j'aime tellement cet UA *w*


	2. Paisible - Angleterre x Japon

_« Paisible. »_

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà du AsaKiku ~ J'avoue qu'à la base, je n'aimais pas tant que ça ce couple, peut-être étais-je trop attachée au FrUk, et au AmeriPan (et au UsUk -fuit-)... mais maintenant je l'apprécie, énormément. J'ai tendance même à voir Japon comme étant la seule personne qui peut voir le côté tendre et attentionné d'Angleterre sans pour autant passer par la case "Tsundere".

Point de vue de Japon, et plutôt court o/ !

* * *

**Arsenall : **Yay merci beaucoup :3 J'adore l'univers CardVerse j'aimerais tellement qu'il y ait davantage d'écrits dessus mais bon w" Encore merci en tout cas ~

* * *

Dans ses yeux, je ne voyais que la sérénité et la joie, deux sentiments si rares dans ces magnifiques perles, dédiés alors seulement à moi. Ce vert émeraude brillait de mille éclats alors qu'il me regardait avec ce petit sourire le rendant simplement irrésistible. Ses épais sourcils me semblaient bien insignifiants sous sa chevelure d'or, qu'il qualifiait parfois de blé. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord.

Assis alors tranquillement dehors, vêtu de mon fidèle kimono, il était allongé là, tête sur mes genoux, tandis que mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, et que mes yeux se perdaient sur le paysage printanier qui nous entourait.

« So... Quiet. And calm. I'm not used to it... », murmura-t-il.

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres. Il faisait bien entendu référence à America-san, ou même Furansu-san... Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'autour d'eux il était si colérique et bruyant également. J'aimais cette partie de lui bien entendu, mais le côté calme et paisible, voire serein, d'Arthur, était de loin celle que je préférais. Car je sais qu'il ne la montre qu'à moi... Du moins sans me crier dessus avant.

« Je sais, tu ne cesses de le répéter quand tu viens me rendre visite, Arthur, murmurai-je à mon tour en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.  
— But I really like this feeling, I wish I could stay like this, forever. », dit-il en fermant les yeux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres également.

Mon sourire à moi s'attendrit d'autant plus, alors que je soufflai, tout doucement, avec ce fort accent qu'il qualifiait parfois "d'adorable", et en jetant un regard derrière moi pour voir le bouquet de roses qu'il m'avait donné cette fois-ci à son arrivée :

« Me too. »

* * *

La prochaine fois je ne sais pas sur quoi écrire, on verra bien ~


	3. Little Jokes - Angleterre x Romano

_« Little jokes. »_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Cela fait un petit bout de temps hein ? Les cours sont passés par là à vrai dire et... le temps me manquait pour écrire... ou tout du moins terminer d'écrire certains longs OS x) Ici, du EngMano (je risque d'abuser des couples avec Angleterre sur ce recueil tiens...), à la base lancé comme un défi par une amie. Je ne sais pas du tout si je l'ai réussi ce défi par contre xD Bref ! Enjoy ~

* * *

**AwesomeLicorne :** Ouii le AsaKiku c'est tout mignon ~ Quant au ChinJap (que j'appelle NiChu personnellement) j'ai déjà écrit un long OS sur ces deux-là du coup j'ai préféré opté pour un nouveau couple sur lequel écrire :3 D'ailleurs je ne sais pas non plus si il peut être considéré comme rare ou pas '-'

* * *

« On l'a bien eu ce _bastardo_ ! s'écria joyeusement un certain italien.

– _Right _? C'était presque trop facile. », lui répondit un certain britannique, baguette magique à la main.

Les deux se regardèrent un bref instant avant de rire au même moment. Romano avait l'habitude d'avoir peur d'Angleterre, mauvais souvenirs du passé en somme, mais étonnamment, désormais, ce n'était plus le cas, surtout en voyant que l'anglais vivait la même chose que lui avec Espagne, sauf que dans le cas d'Angleterre, c'était Amérique le fauteur de troubles, parfois France aussi par ailleurs. En tout cas, tous deux, ou la paire de "tsundere" comme aime les appeler Japon, venaient tout juste de jouer un mauvais tour à Espagne qui se retrouvait alors malheureusement coincé dans sa cave à vins... et peut-être recouvert de jus de tomate, aussi, même si ce deuxième point ne semblait pas négatif pour l'espagnol en réalité.

Angleterre fit disparaître sa baguette avant de prendre soudainement la main de Romano qui sursauta, rougissant également légèrement. Il ne remarqua même pas les mêmes rougeurs sur le visage du plus vieux entre les deux, que ce dernier prit la parole, commençant déjà à marcher.

« _It's America's turn now. _»

Romano retrouva bien vite son large sourire, acquiesçant, et décidant d'ignorer son battement de cœur qui s'affolait si soudainement. En revanche, il serra inconsciemment davantage la main d'Angleterre, ce dernier détournant aussitôt la tête, pour que l'autre ne voie pas son petit sourire.

* * *

Ouais, c'est court x) Et pas trop centré sur la romance mais bon 8D


	4. Just Try - Angleterre x Biélorussie -

_« Just Try. »_

Genres : Romance/Amitié

Couple : EngBela

Note de l'auteure : Et voilà une commande toute fraîche terminée ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur ce couple... euh... crack xD (Mais que j'aime beaucoup. Pour différentes raisons... x3)

Alors cet OS, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour mettre Liechtenstein dans l'histoire. En fait (ok je sais parfaitement au fond) j'ai essayé de déterminer quelle fille je case généralement avec Biélorussie, et c'était Liechtenstein, puis son caractère collait avec ce dont j'avais besoin. De l'autre côté, Amérique, j'aurais très bien pu le remplacer par France, mais sa relation aussi bien avec Angleterre et qu'avec Biélorussie était plus intéressante pour le rôle du... Mnh, je ne vais rien dire de plus !

Voilà, bonne lecture, et profitez de ce couple rare ~

Ah euh non juste dernier truc :

Liechtenstein = Elise Vogel

Ukraine : Katshuya Braginskya

* * *

_**Pancak :**_ Eh oui c'est bien dommage que le CardVerse soit si peu exploité dans le fandom français ! Je compte bien écrire de nouveau sur cet univers, compte sur moi là-dessus ! uwu Je compte aussi écrire sur Sweet Devil d'ailleurs, huhu ~

_**Kimiyona :**_ Merci beaucoup ~ Liechtenstein est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement - comme le montrera cet OS d'ailleurs - alors la voir reine dans l'univers CardVerse me fait bien plaisir !

* * *

Le printemps est connu comme étant la saison du renouveau, des amours. Du moins c'est ce que France avait souvent répété à Liechtenstein les rares fois où ce dernier rendait visite à Suisse, ce qui arrivait principalement en cette saison si belle. Ce jour-là était le premier jour du printemps aux États-Unis d'Amérique. La petite germanique se baladait où bon lui semblait dans le jardin intérieur du bâtiment qui accueillait la réunion mondiale de ce mois-ci... En réalité, elle avait perdu de vue Suisse dès le moment où ils avaient croisé le chemin de Prusse et Autriche.

Elle poussa un léger soupir tandis qu'elle leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel exposé grâce au plafond en verre. C'est alors que du bruit sembla la surprendre. Elle se retourna doucement, avant d'apercevoir Amérique et Angleterre se quereller comme à leur habitude, l'américain souriant et le britannique... ennuyé visiblement. Elise étira un léger sourire amusé, elle ne connaissait que peu les deux anglophones, n'ayant parlé que quelques fois à Arthur pour leur passion commune pour le thé et la broderie. Ah d'ailleurs elle devait lui en donner une...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller vers eux pour les saluer, quelqu'un passa à la vitesse de la lumière devant elle, la faisant reculer une première fois, puis une seconde personne qui la fit cette fois-ci tomber par terre.

« Aïe...

— Elise ! Je suis désolée pour mon frère et ma sœur, ils ne savent vraiment pas rester au même endroit... »

La blondinette fronça les sourcils un instant, plutôt surprise, avant de reconnaître la voix de l'ukrainienne sans problème. Elle releva la tête et attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui la lui tendait gracieusement, avant de se relever puis enfin répondre :

« Ce n'est rien, cela est habituel je suppose.

— Un peu trop ! Ah je désespère ! Et ils ne pensent même pas à moi ! Bon sang j'ai mal au dos à courir comme ça, ma poitrine n'aide pas en plus !

— Héhé oui c'est certain... »

Elise détourna aussitôt le regard, elle se sentait réellement ridicule à côté de son amie... Son complexe au niveau de sa poitrine n'aidant en rien.

S'apprêtant à repartir pour voir les deux autres blonds aperçus plus tôt, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient soudainement disparu, avant qu'un "BOUM" ne retentisse si brutalement dans tout le jardin. Katshuya et elle se lancèrent un bref regard avant de courir vers ladite explosion, bien que la plus âgée dut ralentir un peu à cause de son dos douloureux.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elles les étonnèrent.

« Rien de cassé Belarus ? demandait un Angleterre, qui tenait sa baguette magique à la main.

— Humpf, contrairement aux deux autres, non rien... », répondit une Biélorussie à même le sol, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui bouchait sa vue.

Le britannique était fièrement assis sur un Russie et un Amérique inconscients et... à moitié brûlés ? L'explosion sûrement. Il se releva alors, et, à l'aide de sa baguette et ses fées, guérit rapidement les quelques blessures des deux puissantes nations, mais les laissant alors dormir tranquillement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la biélorusse, lui tendant sa main tel un gentleman. Cette dernière le regarda longuement, méfiante, avant de soupirer et la prendre afin de se relever et épousseter ses vêtements. Cela étonna Liechtenstein, elle qui pensait que la blonde platine voudrait certainement tuer le britannique pour avoir blessé son cher grand frère.

La petite blonde s'avança d'ailleurs timidement, avant de demander de sa petite voix :

« Dites. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce fut la biélorusse qui lui répondit rapidement :

« Je poursuivais mon frère, je l'ai perdu de vue, et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était sur le point de s'entretuer avec Amérique, alors Arthur les a fait taire. »

Suite à cela les deux s'échangèrent un rapide regard, et Elise ainsi que Katshuya crurent voir un sourire complice sur les lèvres des deux. La petite germanique demeura silencieuse, tandis qu'elle sourit également, bien qu'elle lança un regard désolé aux deux autres - grandes - nations encore à terre.

« Je vois.~ »

* * *

Ukraine observait d'un œil curieux son cher petit frère qui semblait si... paisible. Il arborait un doux sourire sincère, aucune aura violette pouvant se voir autour de lui depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans la salle de réunion encore agitée, il y a de cela une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Étrange, pensait-elle, puisqu'en temps normal il serait... Stressé, à l'idée de se faire poursuivre par Biélorussie, à nouveau. Ukraine ne comprenait pas. Mais quand elle tourna la tête en entendant comme le son d'une guitare, elle comprit.

« _Want to try ?_

— Hum non merci... »

Sa sœur regardait un certain anglais jouer de la guitare, un morceau de rock pour être plus précis. Katshuya était dans ces rares personnes qui connaissaient la passion secrète qui ronge la jeune blonde platine pour ce genre musical. Arthur semblait s'amuser et insister pour que Natalya joue également, ce qu'elle finit par accepter.

L'ukrainienne devint d'autant plus attentive, tout comme Ivan à ses côtés qui souriait toujours, réellement ravi, oubliant le fait que d'ordinaire, il n'appréciait pas tellement Arthur. Le britannique d'ailleurs avait entouré délicatement la jeune fille de ses bras afin de placer correctement ses bras sur l'instrument de musique, et indiquer la manière dont il fallait placer les doigts pour un accord simple et une douce mélodie. Katshuya avait un large sourire.

« Je crois... Que tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire petit frère !

— Da ! »

* * *

La pause était presque terminée, Biélorussie se baladait où bon lui semblait dans cette salle close mais espacée, alors qu'elle repensait à plus tôt. Son cœur battait bien trop fort pour qu'il soit dans un état normal. Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur un certain blond aux grands yeux verts - et aux épais sourcils aussi - au loin qui discutait "gaiement" avec Amérique. Elle regarda ses mains cachées par des gants qui l'avaient empêchée de jouer correctement de la guitare...

« Tu devrais les enlever, elles ont l'air de te déranger pour jouer non ? lui avait demandé Arthur.

— Non. Je ne veux pas les retirer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mes cicatrices. Je... ne les aime pas. »

Un silence s'était alors installé. Ils étaient tous deux isolés du reste des nations qui ne faisaient désormais plus attention à eux. Pourtant, ce silence fut vite rompu par le britannique qui saisit aussitôt les mains de la jeune fille pour retirer les gants et caresser doucement, en fermant les yeux, les cicatrices de cette dernière. Natalya avait sursauté, s'était retenue de le tuer, et finit finalement par se détendre et fermer les yeux également.

« Ces cicatrices prouvent ta force et ton courage... Mais également un passé dur mais que tu as su surmonter, alors... N'en ai pas honte, du moins devant moi. »

La biélorusse désormais assise sur sa chaise souriait, sans même s'en rendre compte. D'autres nations autour d'elle la regardaient comme surpris, parfois même effrayés - Lettonie était ainsi de toute manière... Les frères Italie également - pourtant ce sourire n'était qu'emprunt de douceur.

« Nat' ? »

Cette soudaine voix fit redescendre sur Terre la blonde platine, alors que son regard violacé rencontra ceux émeraude d'une certaine germanique. Cette dernière sourit doucement avant de prendre place à côté de son amie.

« Tu semblais rêveuse...

— Mnh.

— Ton frère ?

— Non.

— Arthur ?

— Oui.

— Rapide.

— Oui.

— Tu es tombée sous le charme ?

— Comme ci. Grand frère est le seul pour moi. »

Malgré elle, la biélorusse laissa échapper un "Tch" au moment où deux rires purent se faire réellement entendre dans la pièce, venant de deux anglophones bien spécifiques. Elise ne prit pas plus longtemps pour comprendre.

« Tu sais, Natalya, on m'a toujours dit, enfin Francis m'a toujours dit... que...

— Oui ? »

La petite germanique ferma les yeux en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, avant de souffler tout doucement :

« Si tu aimes deux personnes, choisis la seconde. Si tu aimais réellement la première, tu ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de la deuxième... »

Biélorussie resta alors silencieuse, sentant son cœur faire des siennes. Elle regarda la petite blondinette qui avait rouvert les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Tu le sais, non ? »

La voix d'Amérique s'éleva à nouveau dans cet espace clos à quatre murs.

« ... Si t'as besoin de moi je suis dehors. J'vais pas supporter plus longtemps la voix de cet idiot. », souffla Biélorussie.

Elise la regarda partir sans rien dire, remarquant que cette dernière lança un dernier regard noir à un certain américain. La blondinette demeura silencieuse, avant d'avoir une soudaine idée. Elle vérifia que son frère n'était point près d'elle - miracle en soi - avant de se lever et aller voir Alfred, au moment où Arthur s'en alla.

« _Guten tag Herr_ Alfred. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Autant dire que l'américain était surpris par la politesse de cette jeune nation... Techniquement plus vieille que lui d'ailleurs. Il l'avait observée du coin de l'œil pendant tout le long où il parlait avec le britannique d'ailleurs, intrigué par cette dernière et la facilité à laquelle elle parlait aussi bien avec Biélorussie qu'avec Angleterre... Alors la seule chose qui tambourinait en cet instant dans sa tête était « Oh putain. Elle me parle à moi là ? » question idiote en soi.

* * *

Silence. Tel était le mot qui décrivait à la perfection le jardin intérieur. La biélorusse avait finalement décidé d'aller là plutôt que l'extérieur, puisque la pluie semblait avoir élu domicile en Amérique. Elle réfléchissait, encore et toujours, à ce sentiment étrange qui s'était ancré en son être. Chaque goutte de pluie qui résonnait bien trop fort contre le plafond vitré semblait être en harmonie avec les battements de son cœur qui ne se faisaient que plus forts à chaque pas.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Par pur réflexe, elle se retourna soudain et lança un couteau, qui vint se planter dans un arbre, non loin du visage du nouveau venu. Ce dernier déglutit en prenant l'arme blanche dans sa main gauche, puis la renvoyer à la jeune fille qui n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.

« J'avais oublié que juste te croiser par hasard était dangereux pour ma santé, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Que fais-tu là Amérique ? lança la biélorusse, nullement désolée par l'accident qu'elle aurait pu provoquer.

— Bah j'suis chez moi, nope ? »

Elle qui ne voulait plus entendre sa voix...

« Accouche, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Te demander d'arrêter de tourner autour d'Arthur. »

Froid. Froid glacial.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? lança la jeune fille.

— Et toi ? T'es à fond sur ton frère et d'un coup tu changes d'avis d'un claquement de doigt ? C'est pitoyable quand même... »

Un ange passa, et la voix d'une nation au loin sembla s'élever, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? répéta Natalya, pointant son couteau face au blond, Pour qui tu te prends ?

— La personne la plus proche de lui, répondit finalement Alfred, un air assuré sur le visage.

— Hu, sérieusement ? »

Le visage de la biélorusse n'était alors que de glace, tandis que celui de l'américain n'exprimait désormais aucune émotion. Au fond, il s'empêchait de sourire, pour une raison évidente selon lui, mais que la blonde platine ignorait.

« Tu as tout pour toi ! Oh attend. Tu avais tout pour toi. Un foyer, une personne qui t'aime, un endroit chaud où demeurer. Et tu as toi-même choisi de t'en aller, de laisser tout ça derrière toi, d'abandonner celui qui t'a tant protégé et en le blessant ! Grand frère avait tellement raison à ton sujet... Même si je n'ai jamais douté de lui. »

Elle marqua une pause, alors que sa main tenant l'arme blanche commençait à légèrement trembler, ce qu'elle tenta d'arrêter sans réussir, alors qu'elle poursuivit, d'une voix saccadée :

« J'ai... Dû vivre dans le froid avec ma sœur et mon frère, d'autres nations m'ont une par une prise sous leur aile avant de lâchement m'abandonner. Et tu en fais partie. Tu as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de ce soleil chaleureux que représente Arthur. Alors laisse-le moi. Je saurai le garder, et ne pas le faire pleurer, à nouveau, à cause de mes désirs égoïstes. »

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau entre eux, s'échangeant toutes les pensées qui leur passaient par l'esprit en un seul regard. C'est alors qu'Alfred n'arriva plus à se retenir, et qu'un début de sourire, que Natalya interpréta comme un sourire moqueur, se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, tandis qu'une voix raisonna soudain :

« _What the hell are you doing here ?!_ La réunion va bientôt reprendre ! »

Arthur. Les deux nations se tournèrent immédiatement vers le blond qui venait juste seulement de commencer à courir, suivi par une Liechtenstein qui marchait lentement, ne voulant nullement se fatiguer davantage. Alfred haussa les épaules en reprenant son expression habituelle tandis que Natalya grogna quelque chose dans sa langue natale avant de ranger son couteau. Pourtant son humeur sembla s'apaiser en croisant le regard émeraude du britannique qui lui souriait doucement en lui tendant la main. La jeune fille n'hésita cette fois-ci pas, saisissant aussitôt la main d'Arthur non sans lancer un regard noir à Amérique, puis se laissa entraîner par le représentant du Royaume-Uni qui semblait avoir oublié l'existence des deux autres plus jeunes nations qui demeuraient avec eux dans le jardin intérieur.

Alors que les deux autres s'en allèrent, l'américain passa une main hasardeuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant, tandis que la petite germanique s'approcha de lui, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

« Vous...

— Tutoie-moi.

— Hum, tu... Vas bien ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »

L'entrain du blond ne semblait pas convaincre la jeune fille qui se baissa alors légèrement en avant, en signe d'excuse.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé cela ! Je voulais aider une amie et je savais parfaitement qu'elle dirait des choses pareilles mais... Je n'ai pas pris en compte ton ressenti... Cela a dû te faire mal, non ? »

Le plus grand - en taille, tout du moins - eut un sourire attendri. Il posa alors sa main sur la frêle épaule de la blonde et souffla, sincèrement :

« Tu sais, si je ressentais vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour Arthur j'aurai pas accepté de t'aider ! Dit-il sans en être sûr lui-même, T'en fais pas va, je suis habitué à ce genre de remarques. »

Elise garda une mine inquiète sur le visage tandis qu'elle se redressa. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine presque inexistante.

« Puis l'autre idiot aussi, a remarqué qu'il avait quelque chose pour... Cette fille, lança l'américain d'un air détaché.

— Cela est certain, Alfred... », murmura la blonde en s'empêchant un sourire.

Elle repensait donc à sa discussion plus tôt avec le britannique lorsque l'américain s'en était allé à la poursuite de la biélorusse. À croire qu'elle jouait cupidon en cette journée de printemps, bah... Il fallait bien un remplaçant de France occupé à parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

La jeune fille s'était dirigée vers le britannique qui eut un sursaut en entendant sa voix. Elle s'était retenue de rire, avant d'arborer un doux sourire et entamer la conversation à propos de Biélorussie. Elle avait alors eu une impression... de déjà-vu. En effet, les réponses du britannique avaient été concises et plutôt implicites, tout comme celles de son amie, prouvant l'état indécis et perdu dans lequel il était.

« Dis-moi Elise, tu prends la place de Frog ? avait terminé Arthur pour une touche de plaisanterie.

— Non je suis son assistante ! » avait lancé Elise avec un grand sourire.

Alfred la fit revenir sur Terre en la secouant légèrement, et en répétant frénétiquement "Allô le Liechtenstein ? Ici les États-Unis d'Amérique !" - car le blond se sentait obligé de dire son nom entier, mais pas pour la petite blonde qui ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Sinon je disais ! reprit alors le jeune homme en prenant la main de la germanique en retournant vers la salle de réunion.

— Tu disais ? répéta Elise en le suivant nonchalamment - de toute manière, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

— J'ai jamais aimé Arthur dans ce sens, moi j'ai des vues sur un autre personne blonde aux yeux verts !

— Bruder ?

— Hein ? Non ! »

La jeune fille ne rajouta rien, souriant juste simplement, flattée bien qu'étonnée. Oh après tout elle se doutait bien du fait que Angleterre ne lui avait pas menti, mais tout de même...

« Ah dernière chose avant de les rejoindre.

— Mnh ?

— Alfred m'a confié qu'il te trouvait très mignonne. »

* * *

... Bon euh j'avoue le EngBela est plus en cours de développement là, que réellement présent ( dites merci à Lili et Alfie ! Hein ? Pourquoi avoir choisi eux ? ... Parce que ce sont les deux autres personnages que j'incarne souvent en dehors d'Angleterre c: /et Vietnam/ ) Et en plus je me suis surtout concentrée sur Biélorussie du coup on voit pas trop le point de vue d'Angleterre sans la fin, désolée... w Peut-être dans une suite, un jour, si la motivation, le peuple et le temps le veulent bien ! XD En plus j'ai rajouté un couple encore plus crack : Amérique x Liechtenstein, oui je sais je suis folle. J'en reviens pas du fait qu'il soit si... long Oo' Le plus long que j'ai pu écrire je pense...


End file.
